


Crew Feelings

by amyanomaly



Series: don't die, there's no respawn in life [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanomaly/pseuds/amyanomaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has to leave. The crew wishes he was still with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crew Feelings

Michael doesn’t know what’s about to happen. Ryan sent a group text message earlier in the day, asking them all to meet him in the planning room. Now that he, Geoff, Jack, and Gavin are all sitting on one side of the table while Ryan paces on the other, Michael realizes that Ray wasn’t included in the group message.

“So you’re all here because—”

“Where’s Ray?” Gavin asks. Everyone turns to Gavin and Jack makes a worried face before glancing back at Ryan. The guy really knew how to piss Ryan off, even with the most innocent of phrases.

“That’s what I’m about to tell you.” Ryan glares at Gavin. “Ray got into some trouble. There’s another sniper after him.”

“Who?” Geoff asks.

Ryan shakes his head. “It’s been taken care of for now. I helped Ray leave LS without a trace.”

“Ray’s gone?” Michael asks. He falls back into his chair when Ryan nods.

“When’s he coming back?” Gavin demands. He braces his elbows on the table, almost like he’s willing to leap across it and wrap his hands around Ryan’s neck. It’s happened before, but mostly they were play fighting.

Ryan looks down at his hands before continuing. “He’s not coming back. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. Ray’s gone for good and we can’t contact him until he’s sure he’s safe.”

“Well, fuck,” Geoff says. He runs his hands over his face and sighs.

“Yeah, this sucks,” Jack says.

“I have to re-plan like five different heists.”

“Geoff! Michael and I just lost one of the lads! Ray was Michael’s best friend! No one cares about your stupid heists,” Gavin says. He shoves his chair away from the table and leaves the room.

“Don’t be such a dick, Geoff,” Michael tells him and follows Gavin out the door.

“Fuck, man. I’m going to miss that fucker,” Geoff says, glancing between Ryan and Jack. “But planning heists is hard!”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Call Lindsay. I’m sure she can find someone to help.”

He leaves the room and Ryan takes a seat across from Geoff. “I know you're going to miss him, but you have to act like it.”

“What the fuck do you know? We thought you brought us here to execute us all!”

“Then why wouldn’t Ray be here too if that was my plan?” Ryan asks, voice raising.

“We thought you already got to him!”

“Do you guys think that little of me? That I think that little of you?”

Geoff shakes his head. “No, but seriously Ryan, you scare the shit out of us! You threatened Gavin over Legos last week!”

Ryan shrugs. “Whatever. This isn’t about me. This is about you acting like Ray leaving only inconveniences your heist plans.”

Geoff sighs again, and rubs his fingers into his eyes. He shrugs. “Get outta here, Ryan. Go scare some pedestrians or whatever it is you do for fun.”

Ryan leaves his boss with one last glance back at him. Geoff crosses his arms on the table and looks dejectedly at the whiteboard in front of him.

*

“Oh, goddamn they’re coming up the alley!” Michael shouts. He ducks behind the ledge of the building and reloads his gun. “Ray, I need cover from—”

He cuts himself off. Across the comms, everyone is silent for a few beats. Geoff stops cursing about the police and Gavin cuts off his last squeal.

“Ray’s not here,” Gavin says quietly.

“Yeah, thanks, asshole,” Michael tells him, sarcasm so heavy Gavin almost flinches. Michael stands up and begins laying down a wall of fire on the cops jumping out of their police cars.

*

Jack is telling them all an intricate story, savoring every tiny detail even though he can tell Michael and Gavin are nowhere near interested. Ryan, for his part, is trying to look attentive. As Jack pulls the car into the parking garage, he glances in the rearview mirror and says, “What do you think, Ray?”

Michael stops fake snoring and Gavin frowns.

“Ray’s not here,” Ryan reminds them.

“Christ,” Michael says.

“He’s been with us for years. It’s going to be hard to get used to him not being right there,” Jack says. He turns the car off, but no one gets out.

“I miss him,” Gavin admits.

“Same,” Michael says.

“Me too,” Ryan says. He looks over at Jack, who gives a small smile.

“Well, I obviously miss him too.”

“What are you girls doing? Get out of the damn car!” Geoff shouts, tapping violently on Jack’s window.

“Way to ruin the moment,” Michael mutters.

*

“Where did this guy _come from_?” Geoff shouts. He tosses down his gun and starts running his hands through his hair, tugging on the ends. Michael helps Gavin walk across the room, leg wrapped up in gauze after a bullet hit him in the thigh. Jack goes to the kitchen and pours Geoff a drink, knowing he’ll want it soon.

“He was a good shot, though,” Michael says, trying to appease his boss.

“He let Gavin get shot!” Geoff yells. He spins around and Michael’s never seen Geoff look that angry before. His face was red and blotchy.

“Haven’t we all, though?” Ryan comments.

“Shut up, Ryan! His _one job_ was to keep Gavin safe and he couldn’t even do that!”

“I’ll ask Lindsay if she knows another sniper,” Michael says. He lets Gavin drop onto the couch and ignores the man’s yelp of pain. “I bet she could do it, if she trained enough. She’s be almost as good as Ray already.”

“We don’t have time for her to train! We’ve got another place to hit tomorrow night and we need someone on the roof. Otherwise we’re all going to get shot. Probably in more fatal places than Gavin,” Geoff says. He stops pacing the room and falls into the armchair. Jack hands him his glass of whiskey and Geoff grabs it without even looking at him.

“This fucking sucks.”

*

“Michael, I need your help,” Ryan says. His face is painted the eerie red and black, and he holds his skull mask in one hand. In the other is a micro SMG.

“Uh, what?”

“I need your help.”

“I’m playing a game, Ryan. And I’m kicking Gavin’s ass, so… raincheck?”

“No. I need your help now,” Ryan says. He takes a few steps closer to Michael. “Ray would’ve already been in the car by now.”

“Fucking Christ. What did you do? Did you kill someone? Am I going to have to dig a hole?”

“Just get in the car, Michael.”

Michael ends the game and grabs his leather jacket. He slides it on over his shoulders and says, “Am I going to need a mask?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”

*

One night, everyone’s eating dinner in the living room when there’s a knock on the front door. Geoff looks around at them all. None of their friends knock. Everyone just comes on in or texts someone to come unlock the door.

Geoff grabs a gun from the coat closet and slowly opens the front door. “Hey, Geoff!”

_“Ray?”_

“Yeah, what’s up? Oh, crew dinner, huh?” Ray asks as he walks into the living room. A girl follows behind him and pays no mind to the gun in Geoff’s hand. She’s shorter than Ray, with dark hair and glasses.

She’s wearing a sweatshirt similar to Ray’s and jeans.

When Ray stops in front of the guys, the girl ends up at Ray’s side and their hands immediately intertwine. Gavin’s mouth pops open.

“Oh, yeah, this is Tina. Tina, meet the guys.”

“Hey!” She says and waves.

“Yeah, Tina was the sniper that was after me. But when she tried to kill me, it backfired and then we started dating.”

“What can I say? He swept me off my feet!”

“What the fuck,” Michael says.

“Yeah, so like, I’m doing my own thing now. Well me and Tina are doing our own things but like together.”

“That’s great, Ray,” Jack says.

“Yeah, congratulations,” Ryan tells him.

“Well, fuck me, I didn’t even know Ray could talk to girls besides Lindsay,” Geoff says.

Tina laughs and Ray wraps his arm around her shoulders. “So you got enough for us or…”

“There’s more pizza in the kitchen.”

When Tina and Ray disappear into the kitchen, Michael looks around at all of them. Then he narrows his eyes at Ryan. “Did you know about this?”

Ryan shakes his head.

“This is really strange.”

“I thought it was strange when I found you and Geoff in bed together but this definitely takes the cake,” Ryan says.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably still write stuff with Ray in the crew, but I felt this was just itching to be written. Ray and Tina as snipers, hell yeah!


End file.
